


When we Cannot Have, we Dream

by GemmaRose



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dreams, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Katherine is conflicted, Papa Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine has dreams about becoming Pitch's daughter. But the dreams are often more sad or sweet, rather than frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we Cannot Have, we Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KS_Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When we cannot have, we dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27278) by GR. 



Katherine laid on her side in her bed in Big Root, staring blankly at the crystal Nightlight had given her to keep shadows at bay and waiting to fall asleep. As of late, that had become more difficult. Some nights she would worry so long she found herself making tea and watching the sun rise, others she would fret and check things a hundred times over before passing out around midnight. Some nights, like tonight, she just laid in silence and waited for sleep to calm her racing mind.

And calm her it did, after hours of stillness.

This time she was at a carnival, something she'd read about but never witnessed. Her clothes were not her own, but instead a simple shin-length shift of dun yellow cloth and a ragged brown ribbon around her waist. There were ponies tied to spokes of a large wheel, bearing laughing children on their backs for a few coins. Jugglers, dancers, and bards captivated small crowds behind and between loudly coloured tents which smelled of spices and cooking food. Children in exotic clothes darted to and fro in a massive game she couldn't begin to comprehend, and on every face there was a smile.

A tall, familiar figure wove through the crowd and handed her a wooden stick laden with roasted vegetables, seating himself next to her on the edge of the happily burbling fountain. Katherine looked at her food morosely. "Papa, why do we dream?"

A grey hand covered hers easily, giving them a gentle squeeze. "We dream because we want, and the waking world cannot always give us what we desire."

"But when I wake up, I'll hate you again. Why are you so nice to me?" she looked up, meeting golden eyes without fear.

Pitch smiled, dropping the empty kabob stick and pulling her into a hug. "Because we both want for something impossible, I for a daughter and you for a father. We long for family."

"And so we dream." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning against his black tunic. It was coarse against her cheek, but his hand carding through her hair was firm and warm.

"Precisely." he whispered back, the sounds and smells of the carnival fading away until all that was left was them and the fountain. "When you grow up, you will be as brilliant as you are beautiful."

" _If_ I grow up." she smiled sadly. "You would have me stay this young forever."

"I do so love my little princess." he smiled, pulling away to kiss her forehead, then smooth her hair back with a fond smile. "It is ever so difficult for a parent to watch their child grow up, knowing that one day they will no longer be needed."

"Do I have to wake up now, Papa?"

"Yes, but I will be here when you dream again."

"Promise?"

The fountain had faded away, and now they floated in darkness, their usual wear returned to them. Pitch gave her hands a reassuring squeeze as the nothingness crawled up his legs.

"I promise, Katherine. We are linked, and always will be." he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall right back where it had been. Then he vanished, and Katherine woke back in Big Root.

Rain pattered against the windows, turning the outside world into shades of grey and blurry shapes. She wiped her eyes on the pillowcase and flipped it over, hiding the damp spot she'd cried in the night. There was a knock on her door, and one of the Williams asked if she wanted her breakfast.

She asked for two minutes to dress, and soon was sitting down to eat with the village children. Nicholas came in late, dripping wet and covered in mud but beaming all the same. The younger children ran up and begged for a story of what he'd been doing, but Katherine just looked at her plate. By all rights, this should be her family. Not some variance of their greatest enemy, conjured up in her dreams.

With a small sigh, she set down her fork and left for Ombric's study. She told herself that helping with the wizard's latest project would help clear her head, but in her heart she knew that the dream would never really stop haunting her. Ombric had raised her, and yet he had never been a father to her. North tried, but he was more of an older brother to every child of Santoff Clausen, and she was no exception. Admittedly Pitch had kidnapped her and attempted to replace her soul with untempered darkness, but somehow she had attached to him as a father figure.

"That's the problem with dreams." she mumbled to herself. "You want it more, but you still can't have it."

Her shadow seemed to nod in agreement.


End file.
